This invention relates to games, toys and the like, and more particularly to a target for receiving a flying projectile toy.
Small projectile such as balls, darts and flying disks are popular indoor toys amongst children and adults. Providing a target for these projectile toys provides an additional level of complexity and challenge to their enjoyment. While prior targets have allowed individuals to direct small projectile toys in an intended direction, they often result in undesirable ricochet or rebounding. Furthermore, often such targets need to be reset after usage. Accordingly there is need for a projectile toy target that limits ricochet or rebounding of the toy. There is also need for a projectile toy target that does not require resetting after engagement or contact by a toy projectile.